


It's Hard Out There But At Least I Got You

by haise_potter



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-03-31 01:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3959806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haise_potter/pseuds/haise_potter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're a single mom living in the busy city of Tokyo. Juggling a job, bills, and a child is hard but luckily you got your best friend Sugawara to help you along the way.</p><p>(Formally named Sugawara x Single Mom!Reader)</p><p>Inspiration from this tumblr post http://dumhaz.tumblr.com/post/118288098594/how-about-them-single-parent-aus</p><p>*ON HIATUS! Check Deviantart or my Tumblr blog (check the writing blog, not my personal blog) for updates and explaintions*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. We might as well be married

It was a normal busy day in Tokyo. I sit on the steps outside my apartment building waiting for my long-time friend, Sugawara Koushi to pull up on the curb with his bags so that I could help him.  


My have my earphones on, listening to old time love songs. Hey, you gotta love the oldies, they just have relaxing feel and they can easily calm me down in any situation.  


Frank Sinatra’s soothing voice covers up the noisy city background, I hum along to the song with my eyes closed and I have a feeling that a couple of passerby’s are just looking at me with that what-the-frick-frack-is-that-girl-doing look but maybe a few of them are looking at me with a smiles on their faces. I mean how could they not? I’m simply amazing.  


Just kidding.  


The breeze is light and I watch the trees sway along with the beat of the music, the song You’ve Changed comes on a few seconds before I finally see a familiar red Toyota Highlander Hybrid appear and park in the empty spot in front of my building. I don’t stand up immediately, not knowing if that really is Sugawara or not; it’s not until the door opens and that familiar gray mob of hair is seen.  


“Koushi!” I shout, standing up and brushing away the dirt from my jean shorts. Putting my phone in my back pocket and taking out one of my earbuds. Sugawara calls out my name and we both walk to each other with open arms. After our warm reunion hug, Sugawara and I walk over to his trunk to grab his bags.  


“Thanks again for letting me stay here with you, [Name].” Sugawara scratches the back of his head after he puts his bags down in front of the door to my apartment building. I gently laugh, pushing back a loose strand of hair behind my ear.  


“It’s no problem, Kou-chan, anything for you!” I send him a bright smile while I also picked up some of his bags, he cries out in protest but I ignore him. Walking up the stairs with him following me and pouting because I was ignoring his complaints.  


Once I made it to the top of the stairs, Sugawara quickly reaches out to grab the bags in my hands, but I refuse to let go. So in a way, we compromise, he takes one bag in his left hand, and we both carry another bag together, our hands touching as we walked the rest of the way to my apartment laughing.  


Entering into the apartment, we put down the bags and go back outside to Sugawara’s car to grab a couple more things before shutting the trunk and going back into the apartment. When we entered the air conditioned living room, I lean back against the door, causing it to shut.  


“Seriously, [Name],” Sugawara begins to scold me, oop, Sugamama mode activated. Koushi stands taller than me and is slightly leaning down so our eyes meet. I have a smirk on my face, and I playfully roll my eyes once he starts his lecture. “You shouldn’t force yourself so much when you just had a baby six months ago.”  


“Yes, yes, Sugamama. I know.” I tease, now it’s the former Karasuno setter’s turn to roll his eyes; with a gentle hit on the back on my head, Sugamama mode was deactivated… until the next time I screw up.  


I tell Sugawara to bring his bags to my room, I show him the way down the small hallway to a door on the right side. Opening the door in a dramatic, but quiet way, Suga places his bags on the ground again and he takes a seat on my bed while I go over to my walk-in closet to empty one side of it for his stuff.  


A couple of jokes are shared, causing me to laugh louder than I had intended — I even snorted, oh god— we both heard the cries of a newborn baby. I drop the clothes I was holding and quickly run out but not before saying:  


“Hiroaki’s awake!”  


In a few seconds I jog over to the slightly closed door across from my room. Lightly pushing open the door, the wails of the awakened baby get louder. I don’t know if Sugawara was following me or not, but that was the least of my worried at my moment, I had a crying baby to take care of.  


In the white crib, there’s a tiny little baby boy dressed in green. He quiets down a bit once he sees me hovering above him. I pick him up, tiny little hands reach up to touch my face, making sure that it’s actually me — his mother, and not some other random lady who looked like me. Humming a sweet lullaby, Hiro calms down.  


Sugawara stands at the door, watching me cradle my son and humming lullabies. There’s a tender smile on his face, his features all soft and nice. If someone were to be looking at us from a 3rd person perspective, we’d look like a happy young couple with a precious baby.  


[Eye Color] eyes meet brown eyes. I couldn’t help but smile and motion him over. Hiro catches sight of the stranger, he looks at Koushi with confusion and curiosity. At first when Sugawara stands next to me, he has some distance between the two of us and he was tense. It was his second time meeting Hiroaki, this first time was when I was going through labor and my stupid ex-fiancé wasn’t there, so it was Sugawara Koushi to the rescue!  


He feels something lightly patting his shoulder, he looks to see that it’s my hand. He let out a shy smile, his body slowly relaxing to my touch.  
“Hiro, you remember who this is? This is Sugamama.”  


“[Name]!” Sugawara looks away from me in embarrassment, it was hard to stifle the chuckle in my throat, but I did it. I didn’t want to make him even more embarrassed.  


“Sorry, sorry.” I give him my best apology face. Koushi signs, but goes back to looking at Hiro; after the gurgling child grabbed one of his fingers, Koushi used his other hand to poke Hiro’s small nose. Hiro starts to giggle, at the happy atmosphere. Suga and I make eye contact, both of us wearing happy expressions on our faces.  


Closely examining Sugawara’s face for his reactions to Hiro. He was really positive and optimistic about the entire thing, his expression would constantly change to everything Hiro did. Eventually Sugawara looks back up at me, his expression this time was unreadable, which was highly odd for me, I could always read his expressions. To me, Sugawara Koushi was like an open book.  


Right when I was about to give up on figuring out his expression, he gave me a toothy smile and said:  
“He looks exactly like you.”  


“You think so? I think he looks a lot like his father.” Came my immediate reply, to which the gray-haired man shook his head in disagreement. It got quiet between us for a bit. The topic of Hiro’s father was a sensitive one. Fortunately, I decided to break the awkward silence by asking what we should eat for dinner.  


“Pizza sound good?”  


“Sounds like a plan.” He winks at me before leaving Hiro’s bedroom to go back to mine so that he could put away and organize his stuff. I watched him go through my door then disappear to the right. It was just me and Hiro now, I couldn’t help but look down at my boy, he had a sweet little smile and his eyes twinkled, I knew one day those same eyes would twinkle with the same mischief that his father’s eyes held. I guess I’ll just have to try my hardest for him to not become like him, of course I couldn’t stop him from looking like his father… unfortunately.  


Closing the topic of Hiro’s father… today is supposed to be a happy day and I can’t spend it wallowing in self-pity when my best friend is moving in with me for the time being, until his house is done being renovated and until I can once again support myself with the new addition of Hiroaki,  


For the next few hours, we basically just had fun family bonding time. Hiro was quick to accept Sugawara into his life, which surprised me since he hasn’t accepted anyone this fast before. When he met Hinata is took Hinata an entire month to be able to hold Hiro; but I’m not complaining right now, it’s great that your two favorite boys in the world were getting along perfectly.  


“Peek a boo!” Hiro giggles while he lays on his back on Sugawara’s lap. I sat right next to Suga, resting my head on his shoulder, while he played peek-a-boo with the giggling eight month old.  


“He loves it when you tickle his tummy,” I pointed out, laughing and poking Hiroaki’s chubby tummy. Koushi couldn’t stop laughing, he had to hand Hiro back over to me so that he could go to the bathroom and dry his tears. When Sugawara come back, the doorbell rung signalling that the pizza was here. We argued about paying the bill, much to the pizza delivery boy’s embarrassment.  


The bill payed, and our pizza box opened and laying on the floor, a sleeping baby in my arms, my vomited on sweater on the floor in the farthest corner away from us, wow this was simply great.  


“I should probably go lay him down in his crib,” I whisper, looking down at Hiro’s sleeping face. He was too cute, too precious for this world  


“He looks so cute asleep.” Sugawara laughs in a soft manner, so that Hiro wouldn’t wake up.  


“I know right?” I laugh along with him, I slowly get up from the ground, making sure that Hiro doesn’t wake up from his sleep. “You should get ready for bed, you gotta work tomorrow, right? I’ll meet you in the room after I lay Hiro down.” Sugawara gets up, using the couch as leverage, then walking down the hallway with me until we part ways at the door ways.  


He disappears into my dark room while I enter Hiro’s room, I turn on the lights and the pastel green nursery room lights up, I carry Hiro to his crib and slowly lower him into it. I grab the black and red Nekoma volleyball blanket —a baby shower present Kenma, god bless Kenma — and cover Hiro’s lower body with it. Leaning down, I leave good night kiss on his warm forehead.  


After looking at my adorable baby for a few more seconds, a yawn escapes from my mouth. It’s about time I go get ready for bed, so I walk over to the door and turn off the lights. Taking quiet steps to the room across, I enter and find Sugawara already sitting down in the bed, he was scrolling through his phone but looks up me once he noticed my silhouette enter the dimly lit room.  


“Ready?” He questioned. I only nodded my head and locked myself in the bathroom to brush my teeth and to change into my nightgown, a gag gift from Noya and Tanaka, but I still wore it because wow the fabric felt super amazing against my skin; i was silk so of course it made my skin feel like it was having a mini-oragsm.  


Once both of us were in bed and under the thin covers, we talked about a couple things we had forgot to mention earlier.  


“Okay, okay,” Koushi laughs at my question, which was how many dicks he could take up his ass, “I say about 20? My turn to ask you a question now,” He still hasn’t stopped laughing that soft angelic laughter he has, I swear he must’ve killed an angel for that laugh.  


“How’s school going, Miss Future Editor?” He finally managed to get the question out of his mouth without a bubble of laughter escaping his mouth.  


“Hmm, it’s been good but it’s also been a bumpy road. Luckily I got a paid internship from this company, they’ve been nice enough to let me work from home while I take care of Hiro.” Being an editor has been a dream of my since I was in Junior High, along with becoming a veterinarian and Otter weigher just like J.K Rowling, but I’ll save those two dreams for later.  


A little more chit-chat later and we were both yawning like crazy. It was time we both shut our eyes and fell asleep, Koushi had to go to work after all.  
“Goodnight,” I whisper, closing my eyes and snuggling my head into my pillow  


“Night.” Koushi whispers back, mimicking my actions and ultimately falling asleep as soon as his head was comfortably snuggled into his pillow.  


I didn’t expect a peaceful night, since the day Hiro was born, it’s never been peaceful. I felt like I had only slept for a good five minutes and not an entire two hours and half, when Hiro’s cries filled the room from two sources: His room, and the baby monitor on my nightstand. I groaned, I was tired and really didn’t want to get up… but that would make me a terrible mother and I was most certainly not a bad mother. I refuse to get on the bad-parent-boat where Hiro’s father was probably the captain.  


Sugawara groans from behind me, I hadn’t noticed until now but his arm had somewhere, in those two and a half hours, wrapped itself around my waist. He removes his arm, which causes my tummy to feel a bit cool. Hiro had been crying for about a minute now and I still haven’t gotten out of bed. When I was about to get out bed, Sugawara beat me to it.  


“I’ll go,” He lets out a yawn, slowly pushing me back into the bed, and then him getting out and walking out of the room to attend to Hiro. I was slowly entering back into dream world when Hiro’s cries stopped and all heard were tiny snores come from the baby monitor, a few seconds later Sugawara came back and laid down in bed.  


Close to every two hours, Hiro would wake up crying and Sugawara would get up to attend to him. I had tried to get up once but Sugawara refused to let me go, automatically laying me back down into my soft and warm bed. I was doomed once comfort wrapped around me like a python wrapping itself around its prey.  


Around five in the morning I woke up. Looking down beside me I see Suga was dead asleep. He must’ve been so exhausted after that long night of taking care of Hiro, that’s how dead I was after my first night with newborn Hiroaki.  


My bare feet touch the cold hardwood, I tip-toe out of the room so that the sleeping former-setter of Karasuno didn’t wake up. I closed to the door to the room and I walk to the nursery room where I find my womb nugget awake and energetic as usual. Hiro let’s out a high pitched noise to show he’s quite happy to see me. I’d be pretty upset if my own child wasn’t happy to see me, I mean, I did spent eight hours in labor pushing him out of my vagina.  


Picking up the happy baby, I take us to the living room where I put Hiro in his little play pen and turn on the TV. I have no idea what kind of shows little babies are watching nowadays, but he just really loves how colorful the characters seem to be. With Hiro busy playing, I walk into the kitchen and open the fridge to take out all the things necessary to start breakfast. I start cooking the eggs and bacon, every once in a while going to check up on Hiro, but the TV had him in a trance, so it was all good. Seriously, why do kids love these shows so much?  


Soon after, the food was ready and I ate a bit, put some food on a different plate for Sugawara to eat once he woke up, and then I went off into the living room to feed Hiro, he was getting a bit cranky. Eating time was over so now Hiro sat on my lap and we watched his favorite show together. His giggles caused him to almost fall over but luckily my arm was there to prevent that from happening.  


As two characters on the screen hugged and mentioned a moral lesson about friendship, I brushed Hiro’s messy black hair with my fingers, the baby looks up at me with a toothless smiles,  


"Aww, look at you," I chuckled and poke his tummy, Hiro giggles and his meaty baby hands push my face away, "h-hey!" I kept on laughing. During my little laughter fest, the sound of shuffling feet through the hallway made me and Hiro look in that direction. Sugawara appears, rubbing his eyes and yawning.  


“Mornin’ sleeping beauty.” Koushi tries to glare at me but it impossible with how tired he looked.  


“Morning,” Is how he responds to me.  


Hiro makes loud happy noises and squirms around in my arms; wanting to be in Sugawara's arms instead. A small smile appears on Sugawara's face, picking up Hiro and starts making silly faces at him. I stay sitting on the couch just looking at this cute moment, my heart pangs with happiness at how well this was going, but I couldn’t help but feel a bit sad since Koushi was eventually going to move back into his own house.  


I ignore this feeling of sadness and instead keep a smile on my face. Getting up, I tell Sugawara that his breakfast was on the table.  


"Thank you [Name]." Sugawara brings me into a hug with his open arm. Hiro giggles wildly, nuzzling into Sugawara's chest. It was a peaceful moment. Ahaha if anyone walked in on this moment it would look like a 1930’s great depression husband just got a job so now he doesn’t need to sell his child on the black market or become his wife’s pimp, I don't know what this has to do with anything, I just found it to be funny imagery. Simply amazing, the beauty of family.  


The next couple of days went the same. Sugawara would wake up to take care of Hiro and I would wake up at around five am to make breakfast and feed Hiro. After breakfast, Sugawara would get ready and leave for work; leaving me alone with a fussy baby.  


“[Name]! I’m home,” Sugawara shouted one afternoon as he entered the small apartment and took of his shoes. I was a bit busy giving Hiro a bath so I hadn’t heard him enter or call out my name. It wasn’t until I heard footsteps going down the hallway that I noticed someone was inside the apartment.  


“Kou?” I questioned, the footsteps stopped outside the door and I sighed in relief when I heard him confirm that he was indeed, Sugawara. “Come in.”  


He opens the door to find me sitting next to the bathtub covered in bubbles and a six month old, also equally covered in bubbles. Koushi just stands there with another smile plastered on that pale face of his. With me busy washing messy black hair, he just stands there in admiration.  


“I wonder if this is how marriage life feels like. I wouldn’t mind being married to [Name], getting to take care of both her and Hiro… and becoming Hiro’s father in place of his real deadbeat dad.” The grey hair male thinks as he watches me play with Hiro’s hair, using the bubbles to give the tiny child a mohawk.  


“Hey Kou! Look! Hiro looks metal as heckie!”  


Sugawara shakes his head, but the smile from his face never disappears. He walks over to where I sat and takes a seat next to me on the ground. “He’s only six months old and you’re already making him into a rebel, huh?”  


“Well… he’s my son so who else will take down the government for me?”  


“Don’t place those kinds of expectations on a six months old baby.”  


“My womb nugget will most certainly take down the government for me,” I pout, and rest one hand on my hip.  


“Womb nugget?”  


“Don’t question the nickname.”  


Ten minutes later and bathtime was over, I stood up and wrapped Hiro up in a big red towel. He looked so adorable that I convinced Suga to take a couple of picture of Hiro. These were going to become Christmas cards, my mom would simply love them.  


Dinner was eaten and Hiro was laid down in bed to sleep. It was just me and Sugawara now, we laid there, not saying anything, just staring at each other. My [Eye Color] eyes meeting his brown eyes.  


“Hey Kou?” I speak up.  


“Yes?” I wanted to say something, but I forgot what I wanted to say, so once again we just laid there and stared at each other. Neither of us said anything until, this time, Sugawara decided to speak up.  


"These past few weeks have been super fun," he whispers. "you know, you can always take up my offer. I have enough room at my house for the two of you. Hiro would like it."  


I opened my mouth to reply but I was cut off by a loud cry. Sugawara and I both chuckled.  


"I'll go this time." I move the sheets away to stand up, but Suga throws the sheets back at me..  


"Nope. I'm going." Sugawara smiles at me before he gets up, again, to go tend to Hiro, as he walks out of the room, your eyes getting heavier, I whisper:  


"You know what Suga? We might as well be married."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk if this is any good, but fuck it, I plan on finishing this.  
> I also haven't really decided who Hiro's father should be... eh, you guys decide in the comments. I'll probably bring him up in a future chapter.
> 
> UPDATE August 13, 2015: I have changed the P.O.V and added more to this chapter. The original was too short and really rushed and it was just terrible. Y'all don't deserve terrible stories, you deserve only the best. Every other chapter has also been updated.


	2. Hiro's First Word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a year since Sugawara stayed with you, now it's about time Hiro said his first word.

It’s been over five months since Suga stayed at my place. Despite the fact that he doesn’t live with us anymore, he still comes over on weekends and his free time during the weekdays. It’s been a lot easier with Sugawara helping me out, and now that Hiro’s almost one and now I’ve also started going back to school which is another reason why I’m so grateful for all the helping hand the kind male offered you.

Hiro sits on the floor in his baggy overalls and domo winter hat, with me and Sugawara sitting in front of him. The two of us have been trying for the few past weeks to get Hiro to say his first words, especially now that he’s one. I’ve been the most excited, I couldn’t wait for him to start walking and talking; that way he can start scamming people out of their money.

"C'mon Hiro, say mah-mah" I slowly pronounce the word so that Hiro's little brain could remember it and repeat it back. Hiro just stares at me, drool running down his mouth before he yells something in baby talk. "Nooooo! Hirooo, say mama." Hiro continues to speak in baby gibberish. God dammit.

"It's no use, (Name). Hiro will start speaking whenever he's ready to start." Sugawara apologetically rubs my back while I start crying fake tears of rejection. For a while I keep up the fake crying act in hopes that Hiroaki would finally gurgle out "mama"; but all the baby does it pull his domo hat off and angrily throw it to the ground. To be honest. I would’ve laughed at the sight if I wasn’t trying so hard to guilt trip the one year old into saying mama.

“When do babies even learn how to talk?” I grumble

“You’re the parent here, shouldn’t you be the one to know?”

I sigh in exasperation, I just wanted Hiro to learn how to walk and talk, I wanted him to be 7 years old already so that I didn’t have to keep changing his diapers or waking up in the middle of the night to feed him. Fuck, being a parent is hard. Should’ve thought this through before doing-the-do unprotected with my ex-fiancé, but how was I supposed to know he would run away a month after I announce my pregnancy?

Anyway, there I sat, clicking on the google app on my phone and typing in all my questions.

“Google-sensei says that babies start saying their first words at around eleven to fourteen months, then they start walking anytime between nine to eightteen months. What the heck. Hiro become eleven months already,” I command the baby, who currently chewed on his domo hat. The little poop was already teething so why wasn’t he talking or walking yet? God I’m so impatient.

“This isn’t the sims, [Name], Hiro won’t magically age if you bake him a cake.” That gave me a good idea. Maybe a witch could give me a potion to age Hiro… that could probably work.

I wasn’t paying attention, but Hiro slowly crawled onto Sugawara’s lap, which cause the male to whisper, whisper quite loudly, to Hiro.

“Your mama is crazy.”

“Hey! I heard that you jerk!” I also didn’t notice how Sugawara slowly pronounced mama.

“Hey look at the time, how about I go and buy us some lunch?” It was about one pm, it was time to feed Hiro. I nodded in agreement with Suga, so he stood up to grab his jacket and keys. “I’ll be back soon, take care.” He plants a kiss on Hiro’s forehead and walks out the door.

****  
  


For the next three weeks, I spent a majority of my time trying to get Hiro to talk. A couple of times during that time Hiro attempted to say a couple of words, but never managed to get them out of his mouth. Those false alarms would always end up with me calling Sugawara while he was at work and excitedly shouting through the phone, if this continues, Sugawara might end up deaf; and unbeknown to me, Koushi’s coworkers had been teasing the poor guy about “how cute his wife was”. but he never once tried to tell them he wasn’t married to you.

The weekend came around fast, and Suga and I didn’t have to work, so it was another time to try and get little baby Hiroaki to speak. We tried just about everything including: giving him lots of attention, food, feeding him veggies, and even bribery. None of these things works, the only thing Hiro did was fart and poop his pants, which I made Sugawara clean up while I napped.

"Hiro," I  whine out my child's name. "please say "mama" it would make me super happy." Giving him puppy dog eyes, Hiro only slaps his tiny and sticky hand on my face.

"Hiro that was very mean," Sugawara scolds the little baby. Somehow understanding him, Hiro giggles and rolls onto his side with his tiny hands grabbing his own tiny feet.

  
"Gosh Hiro, such a troublemaker. He certainly doesn't get that from me." I poke Hiro's chubby tummy, causing the small child to laugh louder. Maybe I could tickle him into saying mama? Maybe… just maybe… only if Sugawara allows me to go through with that plan.

"He must get it from his dad." Sugawara picks up Hiro and takes him to the kitchen, so that he could feed him, it was after all, something his father was well known for… besides his strange wild hair.

"Hmm... yeah he does get it from him." I mumble, also getting up, but to use the bathroom, an entire day of trying to get a stubborn baby to talk was hard work and damn I really needed to pee. Right when I opened the door I heard Sugawara yell my name.

"(Name)! Get over here quick!" Peeing could wait, I run into the kitchen, scared that something might have happened to Hiro but when I enter I see Sugawara with a huge smile on his face.

"What is it?"

"I think Hiro is trying to talk." My [Eye Color] eyes widen in surprise, but immediately I go to Hiro's side to try and get him to talk.

"What are you trying to say Hiro?" Brushing his dark bangs away, Hiro looks up at Sugawara and starts to form a word.

"K...k...." Me and the setter stand there looking at the baby, waiting for him to complete his word. "Ko- Koo-she... Kousee, K-kou..shi." If this was a cartoon, my jaw would’ve dropped all the way to the ground. I couldn't fucking believe this. Hiro's first word was Sugawara's name.

I was envious as heck.

While I literally burned with envy, Sugawara congratulated the baby with a huge smile on his face. Hiro giggles and keeps on pronouncing Sugawara's name, though he still wasn’t perfect at pronouncing his name, it still was pretty amazing.

An hour after Hiro’s first words, I was still in disbelief as Sugawara sits down with me on the couch "I can't believe his first words were your name." I mumble sadness and jealousy laced in my words; I shove my face into a pillow, not wanting Koushi to see how jealous I was at the current moment; mama should have been his first word; I mean… I _only_ carried Hiro in my stomach for nine months and then later went through the ungodly pain of bringing him into this world, you’d think I’d only deserve being his first word.

"At least he started talking." Suga shrugs, not at all sensing the aura of jealousy radiating off of me.

"Yeah but I wanted his first words to be mama! Look at what you've done Koushi, now I'm in second place." Huffing in frustration, I re-plant my face on the cushions to look away from Koushi's apologetic face. Sugawara tries to get me to sit up properly, but I don’t budge in the slightest bit, which eventually causes Sugawara to give up and leave the living room to check up on Hiro..

Once he left, I couldn't help the small smile that broke out on my face, 90% of the negative feelings washing away the more I realized the situation the two of us were in now. Sure I was still a tad bit sad that Hiro's first word wasn't “mama”, but I felt pleased that Koushi's name was Hiro's word. It showed me how much Hiro had gotten attached to the silver-haired gentleman, and it made me feel really happy… as well as making my heart flutter with happiness.

Of course I would never admit in a million years to Sugawara; but I was actually a bit happy. Hopefully Hiro's next word will be "mama” or else I’ll go through with my tickle attack plan to get the word to leave his mouth.

****  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woohoo. idk if this series is any good buttttt screw it, i promised myself that i'd finish it and i ain't no fucking liar. i also kinda decided who Hiro's dad should be. i might have to come back and edit this chapter, i'll probably do the same thing with the last chapter since i feel like i rushed through them.
> 
> UPDATE August 13, 2015: I have changed the P.O.V and added more to this chapter. The original was too short and really rushed and it was just terrible. Y'all don't deserve terrible stories, you deserve only the best. Every other chapter has also been updated.


	3. Shopping time and... marriage?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's shopping time and Sugawara comes along with you, but then you meet someone unexpected, at least unexpected for Sugawara, that is.

Shopping time was a hand full when you have a rowdy one and a half year old with you.

“Hiro please,” I whine as Hiro’s little arms manage to reach for a Captain Crunch cereal box. It seemed like no big deal, any other parent would probably, be like ‘Aw! My child is sooo cute!’ then proceed to take a million photos of them, but no, this was a big deal.

Hiro is only a baby, he isn’t that strong, and he’s inherited part of his father’s personality. So both mixed together and you find him dropping, or purposely dropping, the box on the ground.

There was another woman, she looked to be about middle age, who was in the same aisle as me. She looks at me, oh damn, she gives me that wow-you’re-a-really-bad-mom look mixed with a I-raised-my-kids-better look. I don’t like that look at all. I was losing my patience with humans, I was about ready to fight this woman in the cereal aisle. Watch out Fiber One, I would use you to bang her head against the fruity pebbles.

I don’t fight her though, gotta stay classy in front of my son. The lady huffs then walks away and I just give her the stink eye. That’s right lady, run away like a coward, you will fail in the skeleton war.

"Wow, what a meanie." I grumble and pick up the fallen chocolate cereal. Hiro pounds his chubby hands against the cart handle, wanting to be release from the seat contraption that held small children captive while their parents shopped. Oh no, I was not releasing the little monster out of his cage until we got out into the parking lot.

I needed him to calm down, I had to think quickly of something when an idea pops into my head. I knew exactly what I had to do, fight fire with fire. Leaning down to whisper into Hiro’s ear, I tell him that if he doesn’t calm down then Sugawara wouldn’t come over later to play with him.

That seemed to do the trick since almost immediately the restless child quiet down and sat patiently in the cart.

Everytime he heard Koushi's name, Hiro's personality and attitude immediately change. Whenever Sugawara was around, Hiro was this sweet little angel, just like my personality; then when Sugawara wasn't around, Hiro was this mischievous little devil, the exact same personality as his father. I had been hoping Hiro would only develop my personality... but what did I expect? He did have his dad's hair after all... personality and hair came hand in hand in this rare situation.

"Ah you little rascal," I pat down Hiro's wild hair. When I put my hands down, Hiro's hair goes back to being wild; I keep on trying to pat his hair down but it goes back to the messy style it bad before; while I sigh, Hiro starts giggling at my failure. I just couldn't win.

It takes a while before I’m able to get everything from my grocery list; making an exception for two stuffed animals Hiro had cried three minutes for. Wowza, I sure did spoil that child a bit too much, make a mental note to not spoil his as much as I did right now. Once I finished paying and got into the parking lot, I put all the groceries in the trunk of my car, then bringing Hiro to put the cart away and finally going back to the car to put Hiro in his booster seat.

Hiro stays still, for once, while I strap him in; when he's securely strapped in, I pass him his new stuffed animals to keep him company in the short car ride back home. If I didn’t give him something to do in those five minutes, he’d probably cry all the way home, and I wasn’t in the mood for another migraine when I needed to work and study for upcoming tests when I got home.

"Kitty! Birdy" Hiro squeals, hugging the toys close to his chest when I handed them over to him. I smiled and closed the door. Not surprising that his favorite animals were cats and birds…

"Let's go home now Hiro," I get in the car and start driving towards our small apartment with Hiro making cat noises all the way there. "Meow!' I say, Hiro giggles and meows right back at me. A couple of times I make tweeting noises so that he knew those were the sounds birds made, he like it so much he repeated the tweeting noises along with the cat noises.

Sugawara had the greatest timing ever. He had just fortunately parked his car when you arrived to your apartment.

“Oh hey, need help?” He walks up to me when I opened the door to take Hiro out. Hiro shouting Koushi’s name once he saw him.

“Yesss thank you!” I shouted, giving him my car keys to open the trunk. Sugawara manages to carry all the bags in one trip, we walk up to my apartment where I put Hiro on the couch with his new toys and I go back into the kitchen to help put away the groceries. After than Sugawara and I plop down on the couch exhausted. Hiro sat in between us, but immediately tries to get on Suga’s lap.

“Kitty!”

“Yes, kitty.” Hiro shoves his stuffed cat into Suga’s face, he just laughs about and picks up the abandoned stuffed birdy, next to them. I scoot in a little close to them, resting my head on Sugawara’s shoulder. I was busy poking Hiro’s cheeks that I didn’t notice the pinkish color Koushi’s cheeks turned when I had rested my head on his shoulder.

“Mama! Mama!”

“Hiro! Hiro!”

“Papa!” Hiro shouts and slaps his sticky hand on Koushi. My face turns bright red while Sugawara feels like his face is on fire. He nervously places his hand on top of Hiro’s head and looks at me from the corner of his eyes.

“Y-yes?” Oh my god he stuttered. He had no idea how to reply to Hiro. I’m still looking away, trying to get my cheeks to return back to a normal color. Innocently, Hiro rests his head against Sugawara’s chest and pushes his stuffed bird towards flustered Koushi’s hand.

For a bit, it was kind of awkward. Neither of us knew what to say or how the other felt; it wasn’t until Hiro fell asleep, that it was time for us to start talking, now that we were alone. We sat back down on the couch, this time we had some distance between us. I let out an awkward cough that somewhat breaks the silence.

“So... “ Koushi finally speaks up. “I’m really ecstatic about Hiro calling me papa…” I release the breath I had been holding. I was so scared he wouldn’t like it and leave.

“Oh thank goodness… I thought you would’ve been super uncomfortable with it.”

“No way, I’m super happy Hiro thinks of me as his father.” Sugawara smiles at me, I mirror his action right back at him, then we both started laughing. Koushi stands up, stretching his muscles as he does so, and then walks to the door with me following right behind him.

“Oh! Um, can you come grocery shopping with me next time? I had a difficult time today…” Sugawara ruffles my hair, which I quickly try to fix again, and he replies with a ‘sure’ then gives me a quick hug before leaving. It was time for me to get ready for bed and stay awake all night thinking about today’s events.

Two weeks later, I ran out of food so I had to go back to the store to buy some more. As promised, Sugawara comes along with me and Hiro this time. Koushi’s presence keeps Hiro from pulling the same stunt as last time, I hope that lady from last time was here this time, I would fight her for reals this time, just kidding.

Koushi pushed the cart, making funny faces and noises, with Hiro giggling the entire time. I had the grocery list, so I grabbed all the things on my list and put them in the cart. With Suga distracting Hiro, I was able to check off everything from our list faster. We walked through the frozen section last.

I was busy looking for the brand of pizza we normally buy from here, and Suga was still busy with Hiro, that neither of us noticed the elderly lady staring at us from the end of the aisle, she does this for a few minutes before finally walking up to us.

“Koushi, it’s been so long.” The lady says, now catching our attention. She was short, about my height I guess, maybe I was a bit taller than her, and oh my god she was super adorable. Like one of those really nice and adorable grandmas everyone wishes they had. When Koushi saw that lady, his face brightens.

“Hi Granny,” Koushi gives her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. She reciprocates the hug and pinches Koushi’s cheeks. He was used to it, I assumed, since he didn’t cringe in pain or look discomfort about it. When she let’s go of him, she looks at me and Hiro, she has a tiny smile on her face and her eyes sparkle with happiness.

“Oh Koushi, why didn’t you tell me you got married?” Sugawara and I freeze; however Granny Sugawara doesn’t notice this. She walks up to me and pats my cheek before she places a kiss where her hand had been. “Your wife is so beautiful, treat her well” she said, and I blushed. Oh my gooooood.

“And is this your son? Oh look how cute he is, exactly like his mother.” Granny Sugawara gently pinches Hiro’s cheeks, the normally fussy baby just stares up at her. “What a beautiful family.”

“Thank you Granny.” Koushi looks at me with that please-just-go-along-with-it look, I nod and begin to talk to Granny Sugawara. She was a really nice and cheerful woman, constantly complimenting me and Hiro. After talking for a bit, Granny Sugawara bids her goodbyes but not before saying:

“I hope to see all three of you at the next family reunion.” Then leaves me with a racing heart, Sugawara with a blushing face, and Hiro with pinched cheeks.

Oh boy… I better prepare to be known as [Name] Sugawara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh, sorry this chapter was terrible :P I rushed through the ending so it sucks, but once again, I'll end up editing and fixing all these chapters eventually, probably when I finish the entire thing. idk, comment if there are any errors or stuff, I'll fix those up quickly. hopefully y'all caught the hints i dropped in as to who Hiro's dad is? maybe? yay or nay?
> 
> UPDATE August 13, 2015: I have changed the P.O.V and added more to this chapter. The original was too short and really rushed and it was just terrible. Y'all don't deserve terrible stories, you deserve only the best. Every other chapter has also been updated.


	4. Babysitting

"Thank you for doing this on such short notice." I called out, trying to put on my black high heels and looking for my earrings.

"No problem, I'm always glad to take care of Hiro." Sugawara tickles little Hiro who proceeds to laugh loudly and roll on my large bed. I stop for a bit to look at the two for a few seconds, my heart fluttering with happiness. When I look at the time on my phone, I began to panic.

"I gotta go! I'll see you guys later." I walked over to kiss Hiro on the forehead and give Sugawara tight hug. With everyone leaving my bedroom; Sugawara and Hiro follow me to the living room. Spending a few seconds looking for my silver purse, Sugawara finds it and hands it to over to me; after making sure I had everything, I remind Sugawara that there were leftovers in the fridge and that I’d be home at around 11pm.

Sugawara and Hiro walk me over to the door; thanking Koushi once again, I place one last kiss on Hiro’s forehead and a kiss on Sugawara’s cheek, my red lipstick leaving lip stains on their skin, but of course neither boy cared about that at the current moment.

"Bye mommy!" Hiro shouts, waving his tiny hand in the air

"Bye (Name)."

"Bye! I love you both, take care!" I shout back out before the silver-haired male closes the door.

It was silent for a few seconds until Hiro speaks up. "Where's mommy going?"

“She’s going to a party for her job,” Koushi licks his thumb to wipe away the lip stains on Hiro’s forehead, which causes the small boy to lightly push away the setter’s hands. “let’s go clean up. This lipstick is hard to take off.” The two walk down the hallway, tiny hands  gripping onto Sugawara’s shirt with a tight grip, and big (Eye Color) eyes looking up at him.

Sugawara was elated to spend time with Hiro, it’s been a few weeks since he had been able to come over and spend time with his two favorite people in the world: me, and this tiny child in his arms.

Opening the bathroom door, Sugawara turns on the lights then takes some things off the sink counter so he could let Hiro sit there. Hiro patiently sits on the counter, his jean-cladded legs swinging back and forth; and his arms planted flat on the cold marble. His (Eye Color) eyes watch Koushi grab the baby wipes, pulling one out and walking back to Hiro.

Sugawara smiles at the small boy, putting a hand on top of his head, he begins to wipe off the red lipstick stains from Hiro’s forehead. Hiro closes his eyes, a tiny smile also present on his face. It only takes a few seconds for the lip mark to disappear, only leaving behind a very light stain.

“There you go, Hiro. All clear of lipstick.” Koushi says, ruffling Hiro’s wild hair. Hiro pokes at the baby wipes before he pulls one out and starts to dab it on Sugawara’s cheek.

“Clean!”

Sugawara laughs, nodding and letting the small boy clean his cheek. Hiro manages to get some of the lipstick off of the setter’s cheek; Hiro places the baby wipe down and proclaims it as clean. Still laughing, Sugawara secretly wipes the rest of the lipstick away, then looks back at Hiro and repeats his words: “Clean!”

The two laugh, with Sugawara putting Hiro down, shutting off the lights and closing the door; Hiro reaches up and grabs the large hand belonging to his father figure. Said hand also grabs the tiny hand, then Sugawara and Hiro walk to the living room to watch some TV and heat up the leftovers that you had left for them.

In the small apartment kitchen, Sugawara rests against the cold marble countertop, waiting next to the microwave for the small plate full of leftover spaghetti to heat up. Quickly looking into the living room, he sees Hiro just laying down on the couch watching cartoons.

“What are you watching?” Sugawara questioned aloud. Hiro looks up at him, (Eye Color) eyes meeting brown eyes.

“Adventure Time!” the child shouts, sitting up and pointing a small finger at the screen where the main character, a boy with a white hat and blue shirt, chases after a blue-skinned man with a long white beard and a very pointy nose. Sugawara nods, only going back into the kitchen when the microwave goes off, signalling that the food was ready.

Automatically, as soon as Koushi pulled the plate out of the microwave, the sounds of tiny feet jumping off the couch and running to the kitchen was heard. With a smile on his face, Sugawara places the food on the glass table. Happy squeals are heard and Hiro jumps up and down next to the chair.

Suga pushes the chair, so that the hungry and excited boy could get on —with

some difficulty at first— but eventually getting on the chair; unfortunately, Hiro still wasn’t tall enough to reach the top of the table to eat his food. So with some whining and pouting, the mischievously adorable boy was able to convince Sugawara to bring some pillows and books for him to sit on; Sugawara simply couldn’t say no to him.

“Sugamama?” Hiro asks, twirling his fork to gather up the spaghetti. Koushi hums as he puts some spaghetti in his mouth. Hiro doesn’t understand that the hum was a signal for him to continue talking, so like a patient child, Hiro sits there waiting for Sugawara to swallow the food in his mouth.

Said male notices and hurries up a little so that Hiro would keep on talking. When that’s over, he places his fork down and answers Hiro, “Yes?”

Suga’s response brings a tiny smile to Hiro’s face, he really loved the attention he received from his ‘Sugamama’. “Can I call you papa?” Hiro finally spits out, tilting his head to the side with his little hand reaching to grab his orange sippy cup.

Caught off guard by the innocent question, Sugawara was once again in the same similar shock he was in when Hiro had once called him “papa”; but not wanting to upset the child or make him feel like he didn’t want to be called that; the male simply nodded. The action causes the happy child to squeal in excitement.

The rest of the time went by in a flash. The two boys spent their time building forts from the couch cushions, and —keeping it a secret— some of pillows and blankets from my room. Later on Hiro asked —more like begged— Sugawara to put on Big Hero 6.

Finally it all had to end, which led up to this moment. Koushi sat on Hiro’s bed, with said child laying down and listening to Koushi read him a bedtime story. Sugawara’s voice slowly lulled Hiro to sleep, with his eyes closing. The storyteller’s voice starts to trail off once he noticed the audience was sleeping. Standing up slowly; Koushi bends down to place a kiss on Hiro’s forehead then walks to the door, turning off the lights then closing the door.

He heads off the the living room to read a book while he waited for my arrival back home.

Arriving home at around 11 pm —just like I said I would be— I enter the apartment, tired and holding my black heels in one hand; Sugawara gets up from the couch, putting down the book he was reading, and walking over to me to warmly welcome me back.

“How was the party?” He asks, helping me get over to the couch so that I’d be able to finally rest my tired and aching feet.

“It was fine, just really draining afterwards.” Letting out a sigh in relief once my butt touched the couch. Koushi, sitting down next to my exhausted body and wrapping an arm around my shoulder, grabs the TV remote control to put something on to relax the two of us.

I snuggle up close to Koushi, and my eyes just boredly staring at the tv when I get an idea. Jumping up, which scared Sugawara, I grab his arm to pull him up and to bring him to the kitchen.

Sugawara follows me, confused as to what I was up to. It was finally when I told him to sit down at the table that he asked his question; unfortunately he never got his question answered since I only looked up at him with a smile on my face then went back to setting my plan.

Putting a table cloth over the table, grabbing a clean plate and heating up leftover spaghetti, grabbing two wine glasses, dimming the lights and grabbing my favorite champagne bottle from the cabinet above the sink—at this point, Sugawara finally caught onto what I was planning— and ultimately placing the heated up leftovers on the table and sitting across from Sugawara.

“Let’s go on a date,” I grin as I begin to pour some champagne into my date’s glass, to which he immediately helps me with by placing his slightly larger hand over mine. Thanking him, I pour some in my glass before putting the champagne bottle to the side.

“How about a toast?” The sweet man in front of me chuckles, he picks up his glass and I do the same. Taking a sip of my champagne, I advert my eyes away from Koushi when I notice him staring attentively at me.

Slowly, we both start to unwind, all previous awkwardness was gone. Soon Sugawara and I were sitting there, eating, drinking, and laughing about our old high school days; back when he went to Karasuno and I went to Nekoma.

I sigh, resting my chin against my closed fist and swirling my wine glass in my other hand. It was quiet, Sugawara rests his head on his hand as well and uses this time to observe me closely. He loved the blissful look on my face, my lidded eyes staring at the twirling liquid in the glass. The lovestruck Sugawara reaches his hand out to grab mine when I had placed my glass down.

Looking up at him, I smile and watch Sugawara rub his thumb against my hand. It was great until the dreamy male looked up at the clock and jumped in surprise at the time.

“I think I should be going,” He disappointingly says; I look up at him, then look at the clock to see the time, It was around 1 in the morning and though I didn’t have work tomorrow, I still had to wake up to take care of Hiro. So just nodding in agreement, I stand up along with Sugawara and head to the door to show him out.

Unfortunately, I had a bit too much to drink, which causes me to bump into Sugawara, who just helps me, trying hard not to blush or get embarrassed around me again. Once at the door, I manage to stand up straight.

“Thank you again for watching him, Kou.” Sugawara and I stand in front of each other and looking away so that we didn’t make any eye contact. I covered the tint of red on my cheeks with my hair, while Sugawara did nothing to cover the blush spreading on his face.

With a magnetic-like attraction, my hands move closer and closer, the space between them slowly disappears before my hands meet and my fingers entwine together. A strong skinny arm wraps around my waist, pulling me closer to the setter’s lean chest; resting my free hand on Sugawara’s chest, I look up at him and make eye contact with him for the first time since we left the kitchen. He leans down to press his warm forehead against against my forehead.

He whispers my name, the way it rolls off his tongue makes me shiver; I love it, I want to hear his same my name more. The hand currently placed on my back, rubs it’s thumb against my clothed back; smiling, I move my hand up to the back of Koushi’s neck. Sugawara gives off a small smile, his warm breath hitting my lips.

Moving my head a bit upwards which causes my nose to brush against Sugawara’s nose. It’s silent for a bit, it’s just us two just standing there, wrapped in each other’s arms; I had your eyes closed while Sugawara had his open, admiring my face, and how there was a cute blush covering it. He couldn’t hold back anymore, he wanted to kiss my lips so badly.

So that’s exactly what he did, but not before he whispered that he loved me,

Locking his soft lips with mine, the need to be closer was urgent. Letting go of the embrace our hands had, Sugawara’s now open hand moves to the back of my head to deepen the kiss while my free hand buried itself in Sugawara soft light hair. Sugawara slowly moves the two of us back until I feel the soft cushions of the couch hit the back of my legs causing the male to lightly push me and him on top of the couch where the heated makeout session continued.

I only expected this to stay on first base, so when I felt curious hands placing themselves on my chest, I knew that I had to stop. Getting up and placing my hands on Sugawara’s chest to push him away from my body, luckily he stops and understands that he was going too far.

“I’m sorry,” He whispers, his face burning up from embarrassment and he looks

away from me, thinking that he wouldn’t be able to look me in the eyes anymore after what happened. “I went too far, I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine, Koushi.” We move to sit in front of each other, scooting in closer, I place my hand on his cheek so that he would turn and look at me; fortunately he does, especially when I begin to gently rub his cheek with my thumb. “I like you too.” I whisper, leaning in to kiss him again —which Sugawara doesn’t reject to— and our lips meet once again with that shiver running down my spine again.

The kiss doesn’t go as far as the first one, once this one breaks, I immediately ask Sugawara to stay the night. “You shouldn’t drive, you drank champagne earlier.” Is what I say to him. Sugawara doesn’t deny my request and soon the two of us are heading towards my bedroom to sleep.

“Goodnight.” I whisper against Sugawara’s chest when he wrapped his arms around me again to close the space between the two of us.

“Goodnight.” He whispers back before exhaustion took over our bodies. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well next week is the last chapter, so I'll be fixing up chapter 1-3 afterwards because I feel like they were rushed and very sloppy. tbh I'm p proud of this chapter, I didn't rush through it like I did with the other chapters
> 
> EDIT: Sorry, I didn't post the next chapter yet. I've been caught up with somethings but I'm currently writing it! I promise to have the next chapter out before August 14 (which is when I start school). 
> 
> UPDATE August 13, 2015: I have changed the P.O.V and added more to this chapter. The original was too short and really rushed and it was just terrible. Y'all don't deserve terrible stories, you deserve only the best. Every other chapter has also been updated. Chapter 5 will come out sometime this weekend, I apologize for pushing the due date back!


End file.
